Saviors: Reflection
by D.K. Dracona
Summary: Sometimes the only one you can talk to is someone who's saved the world too. YYH/HP crossover. Oneshot


I wanted to post something for christmas.

This is my Saviors story just from Harry's point of view, instead of Yusuke's

Thanks for the great year.

D..

Savoirs: Reflection.

Harry hurried down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron, the rain was dripping from his hair down his neck causing him to shiver. Looking around at the rain glossed streets he smiled faintly then ducked into the tavern.

The dimly lit room still caused Harry to squint when he walked in. The noise that he had heard faintly from outside subsided when they all saw him enter. Then frenzied voices whispered to each other. Most likely about the latest rumors that were going around. Harry didn't really want to know what it was this time so he stepped up to the bar ignoring the other patrons, and sat down next to a boy that didn't look much older then him with wet black hair and wearing jeans and a red jacket.

"Hello Moon."

"Hey Harry, what can I get you tonight?"

Moon had started working as Tom's apprentice just a few months ago and Harry had to admit that he enjoyed coming here when Moon was working.

"Firewhiskey is fine."

Moon nodded then poured a glass for him. He took a small sip then set the drink back down.

"Tough night?" the boy sitting next to him asked.

Harry gave a rough laugh. "More like a rough life."

He nodded then took a sip of his own firewhiskey. He seemed pleasantly surprised at the taste.

"Names Urameshi Yusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter."

Again Yusuke nodded then went back to his drink.

Harry couldn't believe that there was no reaction. No sign of recognizing the name. Nothing. He had become so use to people looking at his scar when they found out who he was that he didn't know how to react when this person didn't.

"Looks like you're well known if their reaction is anything to go by." Yusuke said making a vague hand gesture behind him.

Harry started to really look at the man sitting next to him then. How did someone who obviously didn't follow wizarding news find their way into this bar?

Harry laughed slightly. "Yeah. I'm even in the history books around these parts. I guess killing the darkest wizard in a century and saving a world does that."

"I know the feeling although I never did get a place in the history books."

"Eh?" Harry asked confused. "Did you fight a dark wizard recently?"

Surely if there had been another dark wizard he would have heard about it. But nothing in recent news had reached him about any dark wizards popping up.

"No I stay out of wizards business. Although Koenma has mentioned them a lot lately. He's been worried about something happening that he can't help because King Enma and the wizards have an agreement to stay out of each others business. No I stopped the world from being destroyed over eighteen years ago now."

"Eighteen years ago? Wouldn't you have been in primary school then?"

Harry's curiosity about this guy just kept rising. He didn't recognize any of the names that Yusuke just mentioned either.

"I was 15 or 16 at the time."

Harry looked at him in surprise. Some of the patrons seemed surprised as well. Harry saw Yusuke smile slightly at their lack of eavesdropping skills.

"My 'gift' for saving the world you could say." Yusuke said, bitterness touching his voice slightly. "I'll probably live for a very long time. And never age passed my prime." He took a gulp of his firewhiskey then set the cup back on the counter.

Harry could tell he didn't want to talk about it. So he sipped his own drink as a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Come here often?" Harry asked the haunted man next to him.

"Nope first time."

Unable to think of anything to say they both sat in silence enjoying the peace of knowing that someone out there knew what they were going through.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight?"

"Nope. Probably going to rent a room upstairs since this looks like an inn too." Yusuke said, but he didn't seem concerned.

"Why don't you stay at my apartment tonight. It's not very big but its warm and comfortable. Consider it a gift from one savior to another."

"Sure if you let me pay you back by buying you this drink." Yusuke took out his wallet and started to take out some English pounds to pay for them when Harry laughed slightly.

"They don't understand that kind of currency here very much. I'll pay and you can pay me back later."

"A toast then. From one savior to another. May the rest of our lives be peaceful."

"Hear hear!" Harry exclaimed a grin on his lips.

Then the two finished their firewhiskey's in one fatal swoop.

The next morning Harry woke up to find his guest gone and a note on the kitchen table.

"Thanks for everything. Here's a gift as repayment and a thank you for last night.

Don't spend it all at once. This hirui stone sells for a ton on the black market. Figured you could find someone willing to take it off your hands for a few billion.

Hope to meet you again.

From one savior to another, may we never save the world again.

Yours truly.

Ex-Spirit Realm Detective

Urameshi Yusuke"

Harry looked at the stone that the Ex-Spirit Detective had left him. And although he wasn't planning to sell it he was curious about the "Few billion" comment in the letter.

If anyone would know the worth of a gem it would be the Malfoys and although the weren't exactly friends, they had stopped being enemies after Voldemorts defeat.

Throwing a handful of floo-powder into the fireplace he made a quick fire call to the Malfoys.

Not even an hour later Draco stood with the hirui stone in his hand, unable to believe he was actually seeing one. The Malfoy family may be rich but they had never managed to get their hands on one of these.

"How again,

did you manage to get this?" Draco asked.

"I told you. Some guy I meet at the Leaky Cauldron last night gave it to me."

"He gave it to you...just like that?"

"Um... Yeah. Why is it really that strange?"

"This stone alone is worth over a hundred billion galleons, if not a trillion. And it's almost impossible for a wizard to get since we don't associate with the Makai, or Demon Realm."

Harry decided that if he ever meet Yusuke Urameshi again he would have a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
